Never Mess with a Stark
by UniversalStoryteller
Summary: ** INFINITY WAR SPOILERS… duh ** When Peter disappeared something in Tony broke. Nebula and he return to earth in Quill's ship where Tony see Thanos, and traps him just before he disappears. No one was ready for what happened next. **NOT 100% CANON** ** 100% feels ** ** Probably some percent crack ** Rt. M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Mess with a Stark, Especially Tony**

 _Summary: ** INFINITY WAR SPOILERS… duh ** When Peter disappeared something in Tony broke. Nebula and he return to earth in Quill's ship where Tony see Thanos, and traps him just before he disappears. No one was ready for what happened next. **NOT 100% CANON**_

 _** 100% feels **_

 _** Probably some percent crack **_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _As the summary stated this contents spoilers for_ _Avengers: Infinity War_ _. Major spoilage. This will, hopefully, have as much feels as the ending. This will not be 100% canon nor will it be completely to the script. I'll do my best to keep everyone as close to character, but except to see a bit of OOC. This is largely Tony Centric. Two-shot only._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I own nothing of Avengers or other Marvel characters Stan Lee holds ownership to their existences. Anything else regarding Avengers are not mine either… and other disclaiming stuff, yada yada._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One: His Heart**

The battle was gruesome, and probably the most hectic that any of the warriors present had ever fought. They battled against creatures they have never fought never mind dreampt of ever seeing, but they battled on until finally it seemed the end was near. Then Thor appeared turning the tide in their favor. It wasn't enough. Those on Earth weren't aware of the battle happening on Titan. They weren't aware of the choice that one Doctor Strange made that would decide the outcome of this war. They weren't aware that Thanos had gotten to the Time Stone, and thus the sacrifice that Vision and Wanda had made was in vain.

He appeared before a weeping witch, and sympathized with the pain of killing a cherished one for he too had to rip away his own heart. Yet, in order to fulfill his life's mission he brought Vision back once again, and robbed him of his very soul. Wanda couldn't believe her eyes as she processed the grey form of her love. She missed seeing a zooming ax impale into Thanos. She missed seeing Thor push said axe farther into the purple man's chest. Thanos chuckled in pain as Thor loomed over him.

"I told you, you would pay for that." the thunder god said with barely disguised glee.

"You should've gone for the head." Thanos replied, and before anyone could move, he snapped his gauntlet covered fingers.

In result there was a gust of powerful energy as the stones carried out the unspoken demand. When Thanos awake from his vision it was to see that there was no longer an axe in his chest, and that his wish had already begun as he and those in the forest witnessed the once scarlet duo vanish into dust. Many more were becoming dust in the wind even those on Titan. Rocket wouldn't find out until much later that it was not just Groot that he lost. And Thanos wouldn't know what he had unleashed as one Tony Stark held one Peter Parker: AKA, Spiderman; AKA, Kid.

 _:: ON TITAN AFTER THE SNAP ::_

After Thanos had disappeared from his home planet Tony sealed his wound, and breathed in relief as the pain dulled to a manageable ache. The billionaire turned to stare at Strange.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked with confusion and anger, as he clearly remembered that Strange had said he would choose the stone over him or the kid.

Strange stared at Tony, stared into his confused hazel eyes, before saying, "We're in the end game now."

Before Tony could question the once neurosurgeon his was silenced as the sorcerer vanished into dust. Tony and the others stared in shock until one after the other the Guardians of the Galaxy on Titan began to disappear starting with Mantis. Peter Quill was the last of his present team to vanish.

"Sir…" a quivering voice called out, and Tony felt the bottom of his stomach fall.

Peter.

"Sir, I don't fell too good." the teen said as he collapsed against his idol, and Tony held onto the boy.

"Kid?" he whispered, as they fell to the ground.

"I don't wanna go, please sir… I don't wanna go…" Peter begged, whimpering as his body trembling as he clutched onto Tony.

Tony started at the kid, "You're not going anywhere, kid… you're right here."

"I-I'm sorry, sir-" and before Peter could finish, dust replaced him and the wind gently swept it away.

Tony started unbelievingly at the dust upon his hands of where Peter was just seconds ago. The only ones left on Titan was Tony and the blue girl that had appeared from nowhere during their struggle with Thanos.

"He's done it." she stated, her almost synthetic voice dripping in despair.

"No." Tony said, his fist clenched tightly, "No. There's still time."

"Terran. Thanos is gone, we have no idea where and he is too powerful." she said.

"Bullshit. His one man, alien thing, whatever!" Tony said, almost snarled, "His a purple alien ape with a powerful glove, yeah… but he's only one."

The blue girl watched as Tony began to stand before she replied, "And what is your plan? You're just one terran."

"I know for sure where Thanos will be going next. Earth. So take me there. Now." Tony stated bluntly, as he stood in front of her, his eyes burning into her black ones.

"It's suicide." she replied.

"I've cheated death before. What's one more?" he said.

The girl didn't bother to reply with words but just a firm nod. Together she and Tony ran to Quill's ship, and boarded. Assuming the driver's seat, she turned the ship on and dialed the destination to Terra.

 _:: ON TERRA SECONDS AFTER SNAP ::_

The sudden blast caused everyone to lose their footing and fall to the ground. Okoye had been one of the few that went into the forest area where Thanos and the Avengers had gone into. She and her king. She laid upon the forest soil dazed until T'Challa came to stand before her.

"Get up, Okoye, this is no place to die." he ordered softly, as he helped her to her feet.

Once she was standing, T'Challa turned to dust in the wind right before her very eyes. Just one second ago her king was standing before her and in just a blink of an eye, if even that, he was gone. Okoye stared in disbelief before she heard the sound of others calling out for those who had disappeared.

Back with the Avengers, Thanos was smiling as he watched one after the other disappearing. Rocket called out to Groot as the teen sat slumped against a fallen trunk, and the raccoon yelled out as his best friend's son disappeared before his eyes. Before Steve's and the other's their teammates turned to dust. Steven had Bucky's dust clenched in his hands as he fell to his knees in defeat and disbelief. Wanda and Vision's body disappeared soon after.

"What did you do?" Thor asked, as he picked himself up.

"I saved this world." Thanos replied as he too stood, "And now, my job is done."

Just as they realized what he planned to do the Avengers began to run towards Thanos in hopes to stop him. They weren't expecting to fall again as the result to an earthquake, but it wasn't a magma induced quake. It was a ship landing on earth with hyperspeed. And from that ship came a disgruntled Tony and Nebula; which the genius later discovered was his blue companion's name. Thanos started in surprised that the Terran was left to live, but no matter his work was done and he made to leave if only he could stop falling on the blasted Terran forest. Thanos lifted himself up once more, but came face to glowing blaster glove with Tony right in front of him. Their faces close.

"Terran." he said simply.

"Purple ape." Tony replied with a snarl.

Thanos quirked his mouth up in an amused grin, "Came for one final hit?"

"No. I came for the Kid." Tony said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now," Thanos said as he raised his hand to activate a stone, "and it's time for me to go."

"I don't think so, bub." the genius said, and slammed his other gloved hand against the gauntlet.

Before anyone knew it, there was crimson red and gold claws dug firmly into the infinity gauntlet. Thanos was going nowhere.

"Release me, Terran." Thanos demanded.

"No." he replied, and punches Thanos as hard as he could.

The alien man's head snapped to the side with the unexpected force. Thanos turned to stare at the man before him in surprise, but all he got was more blasts and more punches. Once he even got a hard slap followed by a strong blast. The Avengers and Wakandains were rooted to the spot as they all watched a small man keep, perhaps, the strongest being alive rooted to the ground unable use the gauntlet. However, Thanos finally cleared his head from the shock and used his other arm to throw a punch at Stark expecting the Terran to fly back and release him. It did not happen. Tony Stark had rooted himself to the Earth. His legs were covered with his nanotech armor similar crimson and golden claws keeping him firmly down. Pain shot through him, yes, but the adrenaline and anger carried him on. Before his eyes, Thanos saw the Terran's armored hand had turn to sharpened claws. Tony grinned sadistically and stabbed his hand right down to the shoulder blade of the alien before him.

"Tony…" Steve and Rhodey called together in concern.

By the time Tony was done, Thanos had blood dripping down from his mouth and one eye was swollen shut. Finally, Tony let the purple man drop. His gauntlet still unusable with the claws wrapping themselves even firmer onto said glove.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Tony greeted as if he hadn't just beat up Thanos, "How've you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Mess with a Stark, Especially Tony**

 _Summary: ** INFINITY WAR SPOILERS… duh ** When Peter disappeared something in Tony broke. Nebula and he return to earth in Quill's ship where Tony see Thanos, and traps him just before he disappears. No one was ready for what happened next. **NOT 100% CANON**_

 _** 100% feels **_

 _** Probably some percent crack **_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Y _eah, this is all being uploaded as one and completely finished. There are probably a lot of mistakes whether it be spelling or terms or names or the complete OOC of some characters. But honestly, I just had this all consuming idea and just really needed to get it all out before it consumed my very thoughts and actions. Cause, OMG, that ending with Peter drove me to tears. So in results, this happened. Thank you brian._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Avengers or other Marvel characters Stan Lee holds ownership to their existences. Anything else regarding Avengers are not mine either… and other disclaiming stuff, yada yada._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Not Gone**

While Thanos remained unconscious thanks to both Tony's enraged beating and Thor's strike of thunder, the Wakandan warriors were able to secure the alien man with vibranium chains. His wrists and legs were chained and Tony's claw was replaced with a vibranium one keeping Thanos from fisting his gauntlet, or even being able to move his hand at all. As others roamed the battlefield for survivors, the Avengers and those closest to the king, like Okoye, were gathered around a table not far from Thanos. No one wanted him out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Shuri asked, as she held her brother's original necklace.

"We can, perhaps, bargain with him?" someone suggested, and thus voice after voice shouted over each other until one voice silence them all.

"We'll torture him." Tony suggested, his voice hard and dead as his eyes.

"Tony, no, we've already got him chained down." Steve said, his eyed confused and concerned.

"How else are we going to make him bring everyone back?" the genius asked his once friend.

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Tony said, no sign of smugness, "That monster took Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T'Challa… Peter… and who the fuck knows who else!"

"We get it Tony, but that doesn't-"

"Fuck you, Steve! Thanos. Took. Peter." Tony shouted with raw emotion, tears finally falling, "He took my kid."

The silence was deafening as those around him shuddered at the mere mention of those that vanished, and of the obvious pain seeded in his voice. They whispered ideas until a soft voice called out from somewhere on Tony's person.

"Boss." FRIDAY called, "Boss!"

"What is it, baby girl?" Tony answered, his body and voice tired.

"I am still receiving vitals from both Mr. Peter and Ms. Potts." his newest AI reported.

"He even took Pep?" he whispered, anger seeping back into his very soul, "Are they both okay?"

"Yes, sir… but they both are showing high levels of panic and distress."

"Tony, what's going on?" Rhodey asked, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Pepper and the Kid, and probably everyone else, are all fine… FRIDAY is still receive vitals from Peps and Pete, which means that they're both alive and are relatively okay. Just that they aren't here, here." Tony answered.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Steven asked, still confused with what was going on.

"He's talking about alternate dimension." Bruce replied.

"That's possible?" the blonde asked with bewilderment.

"Anything is possible, really… I mean, we just fought against another army of aliens." Bruce said, "But if the alternate dimension is true, then we might have a problem… we've no idea of which one they were sent to, if there's more than one."

"FRIDAY can you pull up what they're seeing?" Tony asked.

"Yes." she replied, and from Tony's chest came a hologram of Pepper covered in what seemed to be a female version of Iron Man.

"Why is Pepper wearing Iron Man?" Rhodey asked.

"I put my nanotech inside her ring. It only activates on my command or if Pepper is under high levels of stress." Tony answered, as he stared at his fiancee, "Peter is with her. That's the only way we're able to see her now. Peter's mask is still working and sending video signals to FRIDAY. They're in the same dimension."

"But how are you still getting signals?" Shuri asked, her curious nature momentarily distracting her from her mourning.

"I dabbled with time and magic a bit, but I honestly didn't think it would work. Cause, you know, couldn't really test it out."

"Can we send messages?" Shuri asked, "If there is a way then maybe we can ask them to find others?"

"FRIDAY work on that, and get back to us… keep me updated on Pepper's and Peter's conditions." Tony ordered, and received an affirmative answer.

The others in the room were silent as they tried to process all the information and happenings that just occurred in less than two hours. The only ones that really seemed to understand were Bruce, Shuri, Rocket, and Tony.

"Now… back to Thanos. Torture?" Tony asked, nonchalantly as he sat in the closest chair to him.

"No, we aren't torturing anyone… maybe you and Bruce can just, I don't know, make some dimension hopping device?" Steve said, not liking the thought of anyone being tortured.

"Haha, and while we're at it… maybe we can make you a nice time machine so you can go back to the 40's right?" Tony replied, sarcasm bitting with every word.

"Steve's right, Tony, torture isn't the answer here." Bruce said, grimacing at the glare his science bro sent to him, "But neither is a dimension hopping device… there is not time to make it let alone test it."

Suddenly the room was divided on what to do. Some wanted to torture the monster, others simply wanted to remove the gauntlet, and then there were the peace talkers. Tony was silent as he listened to every opinion until, finally, he stood. Silence fell once again as everyone was hyper aware of Tony. The billionaire turned his back to the rests as he stared at the slumped form of a chained Thanos.

"You all can sit on your merry asses, and continue to debate on what you wanna do to purple ape man." the brunette said, "I'll go at this alone."

And with that said, Tony Stark entered the room that Thanos was currently imprisoned in. The imprisoned lifted his aching head and started at the Terran.

"What will you do now, Terran?" Thanos asked, mockingly, "It took all your strength just to put me in this state."

"I'm not sure you should be gloating right now since it's a weak Terran like me who put you here, Thanos." Tony snarked.

"Hn, there is no way for you to bring those who dead back." the aline taunted.

"I'm sure that's what you did to Vision." Tony stated, as he walked to a table that had medical tools laid upon it.

He picked up a scalpel looking one that had a nasty looking point to it, and walked to Thanos. Showing the nice sharp instrument.

"You don't have it in you, Terran. You have never tortured anyone in your life." Thanos said, knowingly.

"You're right. I've never tortured before, but I have been tortured. I know what it feels like. I still remember." Tony replied, his voice soft and a faraway gaze in his eyes, "And I have both the anger and hate to do it."

Something in Thanos told him to give what the creature in front of him wanted, but his pride and ego were far greater than that teeny voice. And so he dug his grave even deeper.

"You're nothing, but a weak Terran. A baby compared to me." Thanos said.

"Well, I wouldn't know. What I do know is that, that tough guy act you're putting on is gonna go away in about, hm, five minute?" Tony replied, and then a pained yelp.

The torture began. The others in the room opposite winced as pain grunts echoed out of the room Tony was in. If one were to peek inside they would probably vomit and most likely never see Tony Stark the same again. His face was completely devoid of expression. Even his eyes were empty. Thanos was a picture of pain. There were sharp objects shoved into the shoulder wound Iron Man had given him, and every single movement justled them causing them to shift or fall out with a sickening, slurping sound.

"You know… my father always said to never mess with a Stark." Tony said, his voice hushed, "And it's probably one of the very few things I have ever agreed with him on."

Thanos remained silent as he took in gasps of air until Tony firmly ripped all the sharp instruments out of the bleeding wound forcing Thanos to release a howl of pain. The sound of tinkling metal falling was followed by what sounded like raw meat hitting the floor. There was a decent size of bloody muscle on the floor. And a visible view of Thanos' shoulder bone could be seen.

"But I have to improve it now, because I'm sure even this would turn his stomach…" Tony said, as he wiped his blooded hands on a towel, "Never mess with a Stark, especially me."

Nebula has never seen her father in pain, never had seen him even wince. But here he was chained by Terran's strongest metal at the mercy of the most pissed off Terran she has ever laid black eyes upon. She was sure that Gamora would be both impressed and angered that their father was reduced to a bloody, crying mess at the hands of the weakest beings in the galaxy.

"Now… give me back my wife and my kid." Tony ordered coldly, as he forced Thanos' head up.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Yeah… so that's it. There was going to be a third chapter, but honestly I like where this ended, and felt that if I added anymore it would probably ruin this determined, angry Tony I've created. Honestly, I feel that if it were possible Tony would probably react like this… maybe. Probably not though. Haha, anyway, I hope that this was enjoyable to read… and if not, meh, I just really needed to type this out and stuff. Yes, I know Tony and Pepper haven't married yet, but hey… it sounds better saying wife than fiancee. Anyway… comment, don't comment, whatever xP_

 _Thank you for reading._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _P.S. if you liked the idea of a vengeful and enraged Tony you're welcome to use this story as a sort of blueprint or whatnot :P_


End file.
